mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Twilight unleashes her magic S1E06.png|Boast Busters Twilight in that cave S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight be great S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Twilight an allergy S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Twilight checking preparations S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Twilight dressed up S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Twilight Apple Bloom spell S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Twilight strolling S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Suited For Success Twilight with bandages on her bee stings S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight "What are you two arguing about?" S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Twilight charging S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Pinkie Pie with an apple S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Twilight looking at her cutie mark S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight smiling at open book S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|Party of One Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight being brave S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Corrupt Twilight Sparkle S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Clock is tick({�� 9�`�������}�^P3~���J��Ȋ�'� 2 episodes 1-13#Lesson Zero|Lesson Zero]] Twilight's costume S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Twilight shocked by what she finds out about the cutie pox S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Owlowiscious mounted on Twilight S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Twilight Sparkle as Mare Do Well S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight so me! S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight Sparkle worried S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Not come far S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Twilight at door S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Twilight how was S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Twilight heroic pose S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight excited grin S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Twilight Sparkle face book S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Twilight with future Twilight 2 S2E20.png|It's About Time Twilight how can he S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Twilight cute face S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Twilight sleeping while reading book S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Twilight Sparkle trying to tell Pinkie Pie something S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Twilight talking through sandwich S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Twilight sings S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Twilight with her cutie mark in the background S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Twilight soft gasp S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Twilight's horn is red hot S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Twilight carefree smile S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Twilight training bubbles 2 S3E5.png|Magic Duel Twilight no words S3E7.png|Wonderbolts Academy Twilight big what S03E09.png|Spike at Your Service Twilight looks for a reforming spell S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Twilight full of critters S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Twilight nervous pout S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Alicorn Twilight reveal 2 S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Main six with the Elements of Harmony S4E1.jpg Twilight crying S04E01.jpg|Princess Celestia....No! Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Main six in the everfree forest S4E2.jpg Twilight with Princess Celestia S04E02.png|Twilight in her new crown Twilight Casting Spell S04E02.png Spike on Twilight's back S04E02.png Twilight Sparkle looking at Discord unhappily S04E02.png Twilight Sparkle looking surprised with Discord in her right ear S04E02.jpg Castle-Mania Twilight and Spike at the old castle S4E03.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight "I have no idea!" EG.png|Equestria Girls Miscellaneous Sketches Star Gazing Twilight Sketch.jpg|Lauren Faust's original sketch of Twilight. Twilight All Night Studying Sketch.jpg|Another original sketch: Twilight up all night. TwilightSparkle Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight's old design.jpg|One of Lauren Faust's sketches of Twilight Sparkle (Based on G1 Twilight) Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 1.png|Twilight Sparkle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 2.png|Twilight Sparkle with her saddle bag. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 3.png|Twilight Sparkle's winter clothes. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 4.png|Twilight Sparkle in her gala dress. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 5.png|Twilight Sparkle in her Star Swirl the Bearded Nightmare Night costume. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 6.png|Another pose of Twilight. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 7.png|Twilight Sparkle in her bridesmare wedding dress. Other Twilight Sparkle hubworld promotional.jpg|Hubworld promotional image. Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.png|Twilight with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. G3 Twilight Twinkle toy.jpg|A doll of the G3 pony that Twilight is based on (Twilight Twinkle) Teacher for a Day - Twilight Sparkle's profile.png|Meet Twilight in the My Little Pony app. Twilight color page halloween.jpg|Twilight as Star Swirl the Bearded, uncolored. Twilight Sparkle Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png|Twilight and her friends in the photo from the intro. Twilight bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Twilight Sparkle profile image on Hubworld.png|Twilight's Profile Image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Twilight Sparkle color-in image.jpg|Twilight Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Twilight Playful Pony.jpg Twilight Sparkle toy.jpg Twilight Sparkle "Determination" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Twilight Sparkle motivational poster twilight-lykke.jpg|Twilight- the G1 pony Twilight Sparkle was based on. Mlpfim-twilight-sparkle-wallpaper 1920x1600.jpg Twilight Sparkle,Applejack and Rarity S3E05.png Twilight's magic about to turn AJ and Rarity into miniature mares S3E5.png|Notice that Twilight head is shown in this scene. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png MLPCoronationConcert LogoKeyart-1.jpg Princess Twilight EW preview.jpg|From Entertainment Weekly Twilight Sparkle Pegasus Unicorn toy.jpg|Princess Twilight Sparkle talking toy. Princess Twilight Hub image preview S3E13.jpg Promo S3E13.png Tara strong with princess twilight.jpg|The voice actress behind the pony...or in the case of this photo, in front of the pony. MLP 313 15 570x420.jpg Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|In the Crystal Empire, as shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls design.png|Twilight Sparkle's pony design and her Equestria Girls design. Equestria Girls June 16 2013 movie poster.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls in box.jpg Exclusive 2013 SDCC Princess Twilight Sparkle Collectible.jpg Power Ponies Season 4 Sketch.png|Powerponies! Twilight Sparkle nervous S4E1.png|What is going on?? /:( Twilight Sparkle questioning Princess Luna S4E1.png|huuh? Twilight Sparkle precious light S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle with glass shards around her S4E1.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash flying animatic promotional.png Trixie and Twilight The Most Powerful Magic of All is Friendship.png Category:Character gallery pages